Kategorija:Tuff puppy
thumb T.U.F.F. Puppy is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. It premiered on October 2, 2010 on Nickelodeon as well as Planet Sheen. The series' main character is a dim-witted but determined dog named Dudley Puppy (voiced by Jerry Trainor), who works as a secret agent for an organization called T.U.F.F. (Turbo Undercover Fighting Force). His partner is a cat named Kitty Katswell (voiced by Grey DeLisle). Other helpers are The Chief (voiced by Daran Norris) and Keswick (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The series takes place in a fictional city called Petropolis, which is populated by animal characters. T.U.F.F. Puppy is Butch Hartman's third animated series for Nickelodeon, after The Fairly OddParents (2001–present) and Danny Phantom (2004–2007). (This show was rated: TV-Y7-FV). In early 2011, the series was renewed for a second season and premiered on December 10, 2011. The first season contained 20 episodes and so will both seasons 2 and 3. Contents Plot The series' main character is a dim-witted but determined dog named Dudley Puppy (voiced by Jerry Trainor), who works as a secret agent for an organization called T.U.F.F. (Turbo Undercover Fighting Force).1 His partner is a cat named Kitty Katswell (voiced by Grey DeLisle).2 Other helpers are The Chief (voiced by Daran Norris) and Keswick (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The series takes place in a fictional city called Petropolis, which is populated by anthropomorphic animals. Characters Protagonists Main Protagonists Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (T.U.F.F.) The main characters of T.U.F.F. Puppy. From left to right: Kitty Katswell (voiced by Grey DeLisle), Keswick (voiced by Jeff Bennett), The Chief (voiced by Daran Norris), and Dudley Puppy (voiced by Jerry Trainor). Dudley Puppy (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - The hero, and the main protagonist of the series. He is the very heart and soul of T.U.F.F. even though he's a dimwitted and hyperactive white mixed-breed dog who usually wears nothing more than a shirt and has a habit of chewing on his butt. Despite his lack of common sense he has been proven to be exceedingly clever; i.e. tricking the chamaleon into morphing into a mouse so Agent Jumbo, an elephant, would jump on him out of fear. Keswick's DNA analyzation shows that Dudley is the "perfect mix of every breed of dog known to man." Since each breed of dog has a special trait, (Bloodhound's sensitive nose, Greyhound's speed, German Shepherd's brave heart, and a "dash" of Billy Goat which cannot be explained, even by Keswick) Dudley's overall natural skills makes him a formidable agent. Dudley is also quite gluttonous and childish which often is displayed by his lack of self control whenever he's hungry. However, despite his eccentric personality; his bravery and advanced natural skills are an asset to T.U.F.F. in times of need and he can be pretty sensible when needed and usually comes up with said clever plans to stop his enemies, and he becomes more and more noble as time goes by. His catchphrase is "Hi gee gee," and he often speaks it whenever he's ready to jet out of the area. In "Thunder Dog", he's shown to be afraid of thunder, but quickly overcomes it with Kitty's help. However, it is also revealed he's afraid of the dentist. It's rumored by most fans that he has a crush on Kitty. In "Snap Dad", it's revealed that Dudley's mother is still dating; the whereabouts of Dudley's father have not been revealed. Kitty Katswell (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - T.U.F.F.'s number one agent and Dudley's partner and best friend. Skilled in various fighting styles and use of firearms, short tempered, and easily startled, this feline is a force to be reckoned with. Not much is known about her past yet; but a few episodes mention that her birthdays as a child have been horrendous, she spent eight years in Secret Agent College, and has a sister who is in jail. Being a cat, she naturally fights with Dudley on various occasions; usually in childish slap fights as if they were siblings. However, as episodes progress, she warms up more and more to Dudley as he presents his courage, skill, nobility, and respect for her and T.U.F.F. more often, they fight more and more rarely, and they soon become heartfelt friends and even a rumored couple. She often wears a black spy suit over her white turtle neck, white boots, a white hairband, and white gloves-although she has been seen in other various disguises. In "Forget Me Mutt", it's revealed that she recently had a crush on the Water Delivery Guy. She sometimes, yet rarely, gives into her animal instincts like chasing mice and birds, clawing things, and leaving dead mice on The Chief's doorstep. Keswick (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - The Primary Inventor and Scientist of T.U.F.F. HQ, although whatever he invents is usually worthless due to the fact that it shoots acid, is too dangerous, or downright unpredictable. (Many of his ray guns have weird results, to which he responds, "I've G-G-G-GOT to s-s-s-tart labeling these things!") Usually, when he speaks, he has a stutter similar to Porky Pig's, Professor Frink's, and Jimmy Valmer's. No one knows Keswick's species, a fact that is used as a running gag. So far, it's shown that he has gills, webbed feet, looks like a labradoodle, and has the ability to lay eggs. In "Pup Daddy", it's shown that he goes through a lot of animal phases. In "The Doomies", it's shown that he's not on good terms with his parents. In "Dog Dish", it's revealed that he has his brother-in-law, Stan, so that confirms he has a sister. In "Crusin' for a Brusin'", it is shown that he cannot sing well. It is also revealed in "Thunder Dog" he is exceedingly afraid of girls. The Chief (voiced by Daran Norris) - A tough but good-natured flea who runs T.U.F.F. headquarters. In "Internal Affairs," it's revealed that his real name is Herbert Dumbrowski and he used to be T.U.F.F.'s top field agent until he apparently retired as a field agent and became the chief of T.U.F.F., he has a bionic foot, and has short term memory loss. Antagonists Diabolical Order of Mayhem (D.O.O.M.) Verminious Snaptrap (voiced by Matthew W. Taylor) - An evil rat and leader of the Diabolical Order of Mayhem (D.O.O.M), Snaptrap serves as the one the three main villains and the main antagonist of the series. Ironically, despite being a rat, he is allergic to cheese. Like his archnemesis Dudley Puppy, he is hyperactive, immature, and not too bright. He is often easily frustrated when his assistants do something foolish. A running gag is Snaptrap throwing Larry, Dudley, Kitty, and anyone else into his shark tank (which never actually kills any of them). In "Operation: Happy Birthday", it's revealed that he still lives with his mother. Later on, in "Dog Dish", it's revealed that she buys all of Snaptrap's evil gadgets. That same episode shows that he has a blog, and that he uses his gadgets for incredibly stupid plans, such as sneaking into movie theaters, although, on occasion, he has shown to be able to do true evil, such as launching the entire town into the sun. After most defeats he shouts "I will now plot my revenge!" In "Forget Me Mutt", it's shown that he's verbally abused by his mother, and in "Mind Trap," he's shown to go dumpster diving for food. He has also been noticed as one of the funniest villains in Nickelodeon Cartoons in history. One source of annoyance is that he has never won a "Doomie" Award as a villain which is a parody of Annie Awards. Larry (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A shrew that is Snaptrap's dimwitted brother-in-law, Larry's married to Snaptrap's sister, and often infuriates his boss by talking back to him or doing something stupid, which results in him either getting blasted by a laser or thrown into the shark tank. Ollie (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A sensible and smart British opossum, Ollie is Snaptrap's voice of reason, whom he often ignores. A recurring gag in the series is that Ollie is the one who accidentally gives Snaptrap something cheese related, either forgetting about his boss's cheese allergy, or Snaptrap idiotically forgetting it himself. Another gag involving him is that Ollie is the one who gives Snaptrap the ideas for his evil plans, due to a misunderstanding that Snaptrap has already come up with a plan, only to reveal it's just something he likes to do (i.e. in "Iron Mutt", he thinks that Snaptrap has planned to trap the principal of the local high school and impersonate her due to the large mousetrap and the dress he's wearing, which Snaptrap quickly covers up by saying that was his plan). Francisco (voiced by Daran Norris) - A crocodile with a stereotypical Chicago accent. He's the only one who seems to take villainy seriously. In "Dog Dish", he kept trying to convince Snaptrap to use the invisibility helmet for more evil deed than sneaking into the movies. Bad Dog (voiced by Daran Norris) - A pit bull D.O.O.M agent, he is often seen with a black torn shirt with a skull on it. Leather Teddy (voiced by Eric Bauza) - A leather clad bear D.O.O.M. agent. Other Enemies The Chameleon (voiced by Daran Norris) An evil and devious chameleon in a molecular transformation suit, which allows him to shapeshift into virtually any disguise or inanimate object. He serves as the one the three main villains of the series. In "Doom-mates", his name is pronounced "The Cham-a-leon" as a running gag he wanted to get revenge on Kitty Katswell by blowing her up nine times but Dudley heroically thwarted his evil plan, thus saving her. He talks like Peter Lorre and eats any bug he sees, a trait used against him several times. His relationship with D.O.O.M. seems rather strained, since he tends to work separately from the others and once planned to trick them and T.U.F.F. to destroy each other. He said he wanted to go to D.O.O.M.'s weekly ice cream socials, but he was never invited. As a running gag, he often tries to wear some type of eyewear, only to have his eyes go around or through them. He can sometimes be very random when disguised. (For example, in "Internal Affairs" he tells the soldiers "semper fi" and "remember the Alamo".) Oddly, whenever the story has him using a disguise for a long time as a major plot point, his voice is never disguised, despite him being able to disguise it during the short disguises in other episodes. Another oddity is that Dudley can never tell when the Chameleon is disguised or what he is disguised as, despite him having the sharp nose of a bloodhound (possibly the Chameleon can disguise his smell, too). If the Chameleon is splashed with liquid while in disguise, his suit will short circuit and he will be forced to return to normal. Also, his suit is wired into his brain and if it's removed, he will have no choice but return to his normal form. Bird Brain (voiced by Rob Paulsen) Bird Brain an evil bird genius who can't fly with his wings. He has an sidekick named Zippy who claims he can fly if he just believes he can. He serves as one of the three main villains of the series. He claims to be a blue-bottomed Booby and he's the most competent villain. Bird Brain seems to be quite intelligent and capable at his job. Like Snaptrap, he is very easily frustrated by his foolish comrades. In "Thunder Dog" it is revealed that he is prematurely bald. In the Christmas special it is revealed that although he looks old he is only 23. Zippy (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is Bird Brain's scatterbrained hummingbird sidekick, who constantly encourages him to fly, despite the fact that his species is incapable of it. Owl and Bat (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Daran Norris) are Bird Brain's more recent henchmen. They are both very incompetent, often infuriating their boss by saying, "Who?" and "Where?" respectively, to which Zippy occasionally adds "Why?" Bat is suggested to be blind, although he occasionally does his job exactly as told, implying that he has some vision and he is apparently slightly smarter than Owl. Bird Brain seems to like Bat more, because at one point in "Thunder Dog", Bat did his job exactly as he was told without saying his usual "Where?", surprising Bird Brain while Owl idiotically said his usual "Who?", who Bird Brain threatened with a boulder. Jack Rabbit (voiced by Daran Norris) is a former elite T.U.F.F. agent and Kitty's former partner who is a parody of James Bond, he had turned evil, attempting to drain secret agents' brains and sell their secrets to villains. Greedy, clever, arrogant, and dishonest, Jack attempted to lure Kitty into a trap so he could steal her information (mostly to get money from Snaptrap), but was defeated by Dudley and Keswick. Judging by a line from Kitty in his only episode, she and Jack were supposedly a couple once. He and Snaptrap are arrested, thanks to Dudley and Keswick. R.I.T.A. (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a super-intelligent toaster created by Keswick. She starts out good by stopping Snaptrap and the Chameleon, but when Keswick attempts to unplug her since T.U.F.F. is eco-friendly, R.I.T.A. turned evil and attempted to take over the city, only for Dudley to make her to fall to her doom on a cliff and into a lake. Some of her lines and actions suggest her (at least in part) being a parody of the evil computer, 'H.A.L.', from A 'Space Odyssey'. Mad Cow is an angry bull who is a very bad guy. He tried to escape prison, but he got arrested by Kitty. Crazy Horse is an equine who is a bad guy and uses chainsaws which is why they call him Crazy Horse (he even whinnies while using chainsaws). He tried to escape prison but he got arrested thanks to Kitty. He bunks with Snaptrap. Snowflake and Slush (voiced by Mary Birdsong and Dave Boat) are evil rabbit siblings who dress up as vegetables and cheat in events by eliminating and kidnapping the winner/s. Snowflake is the mastermind of the two, while Slush possesses little to no intelligence, who in his sister's words is "dumber than a box of hair" (she should know, she used to skate with one, and claims it was smarter than him). Despite his immense stupidity, he is very competent with Snowflake's plan and when it is ruined, he is shown to be just as angry at the failure and desperate to escape as Snowflake is. The Caped Cod (voiced by Chris Parnell) is a crazy fish who thinks he is the ruler of the seven seas, and thinks that Dudley is the king of the surface world and talks to inanimate objects at the bottom of the sea that he thinks are his subjects. He once tried to flood Petropolis but was stopped by Kitty and Dudley and was put in an aquarium for the criminally insane. Quacky the Duck who played the host of a famous show which is a satire of Barney and Friends. Dudley, Kitty, Chief, and Keswick all watch Quacky's show, but Dudley is his biggest fan and the captain of his unofficial fanclub. When his show was cancelled, he wanted to get revenge by blasting the chairman with a nuclear missile with Dudley and Kitty tied to it. He was arrested, by Dudley. Quacky speaks like Bobcat Goldthwait. Also highlighted in this episode is The Sharing Moose, who constantly reminds viewers "Not to commit internet fraud", or "leave town without telling your parole officer, or he will hunt you down". The Stink Bug is Petropolis' worst smelling villain. Because of his very strong odor Dudley's super sensitive snout made him powerless to stop him until Dudley caught Keswick's cold. Minor Characters Citizens of Petropolis Peg Puppy (voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) is Dudley's over protective mother, she once dated Snaptrap and the Chameleon. In "Snap Dad", she's shown to not have her husband, after Dudley's father married her which means she's either divorced or widowed. In "Mom-A-Geddon", she disapproves of Dudley's occupation, but after seeing him in action, allows him to keep his job. She thinks that Kitty is Dudley's secretary, and never gets her name right. She usually bothers Dudley when he's home. Little Chipmunk Girl An unnamed, anthropomorphic young chipmunk who was used basically as a running gag throughout the episode "Mall Rat." She is depicted as being adorably innocent and sweet, and her main purpose throughout the episode was to tug at Dudley's shirt after every time Kitty thwarted one of Snaptrap's unusual acts of kindness towards the townspeople and ask why Kitty performed the action that destroyed Snaptrap's most recent contribution. She also made an appearance in an episode where members of both D.O.O.M and T.U.F.F appeared at an elementary school during "Career Day" in hopes of influencing the pupils to one day join either side, where she appeared as a student at the school who was poorly influenced by the Chameleon (along with all of the other students) to grow up to perform acts of villainy, and she was included to be used for the same gag that had been done in the episode "Mall Rat." Phil is Dudley's friend, never shown, but described with something gross related to a wart or boil. Rodger is Dudley's friend, only shown once in "Mall Rat" for the punchline of a joke. Mrs. Katswell is Kitty's mother, who first appeared in a flashback in "Operation: Happy Birthday." She somewhat resembles and even sounds like her daughter.In the episode "Diary of a Mad Cat", the Chameleon disguises himself as Kitty's mom and reveals that Kitty has a sister who is a criminal. Episodes Main article: List of T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes Season Episodes Originally aired (U.S. dates) Season premiere Season finale 1 20 October 2, 2010 March 31, 2012 2 20 December 10, 2011 TBA 3 20 TBA N/A Production Butch Hartman said that he created the central character and wanted to make a crime-fighting show based on him. Because his previous animated series Danny Phantom already involved superheroes, and The Fairly OddParents' humoristic, Hartman decided that he would focus on making Dudley a secret agent. He pitched the series to Nickelodeon as "Get Smart with a dog."3 Eric Bauza, who voices Foop in The Fairly OddParents, and Leather Teddy in T.U.F.F. Puppy was originally chosen to the voice of Dudley Puppy, but the creator didn't feel that he was right for the character he chose Jerry Trainor instead.3 Reception The series premiere of T.U.F.F. Puppy drew 3.6 million viewers.4 Since the show's premiere, the series has received mixed to mainly positive reviews, and has won two Daytime Emmy Awards and two Annie Awards. Voice cast Jerry Trainor as the voice of Dudley Puppy Grey DeLisle as the voice of Kitty Katswell, Zippy, additional voices Daran Norris as the voice of The Chief, Francisco, The Chameleon, additional voices Jeff Bennett as the voice of Keswick, Larry, Ollie, additional voices Matthew W. Taylor as the voice of Verminious Snaptrap, Santa Claus, additional voices Rob Paulsen as the voice of Bird Brain Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as the voice of Peg Puppy Butch Hartman as the voice of Agent Rodentski, Agent Weaselman Mary Birdsong as the voice of Snowflake Dave Boat as the voice of Slush Jennifer Hale as the voice of Dorothy Camel Chris Parnell as the voice of The Caped Cod (only in The Dog Who Cried Fish) Candi Milo as the voice of The Queen, Lunch Lady Bug James Arnold Taylor as the voice of Biff Carlos Alazraqui as the voice of Stink Bug Will Matthews as the voice of Percival Riley Inge as additional voices Mick Wingert as the voice of The Caped Cod (only in Cold Fish) Awards Award Category Nominee Result 2011 Annie Awards Character Design in a Television Production5 Ernie Gilbert Character Designer Won 2011 Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation6 Kaz Aizawa Background Painter Won 2012 Daytime Emmy Awards Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation7 Ernie Gilbe